The instant invention relates to key holders and more particularly to a key holder which is adapted for releasably securing a preselected key or group of keys thereto in a manner which permits the key or group of keys to be quickly and easily detached from the main portion of the key holder when desired.
A wide variety of key rings, key holders and key cases have been heretofore available for receiving and maintaining keys in assembled sets so that they are less likely to be lost or misplaced. However, it as been found that for various reasons it is often necessary to temporarily disassemble individual keys from key holders to permit the use of the disassembled keys by strangers for specific purposes without also granting the strangers access to the remaining keys on the key holders. For example, it has been found that it is often necessary to permit parking attendants to have access to the ignition keys of automobiles so that the parking attendants can park and/or move the automobiles as required. However, it has been found that under such circumstances it is often not desireable or prudent to give parking attendants all of the keys on key holders since to do so allows the parking attendants to have free and unrestricted access to the locked trunk areas of the automobiles left in their possession as well as free and unrestricted use of the other keys, such as house keys and the like, on the key holders associated with the automobiles. Accordingly, it has been found that it is important for key holders to be constructed so that keys are normally securely retained thereon but so that preselected keys can be readily detached therefrom when desired. It has been further found that it is advantageous for keys to be detachable from key holders with simple and easy single handed manipulations.
The instant invention provides a key holder which can be effectively utilized for retaining a set of keys in assembled relation but which is adapted to permit a preselected key or group of keys to be readily detached from the key holder with a simple and easy single handed manipulation when desired. Specifically, the key holder of the instant invention comprises a body portion, a retaining portion which is assembled in the body portion and operative for releasably receiving keys thereon and a plunger element on the body portion which normally engages the retaining portion to retain it in a predetermined assembled position on the body portion wherein a key received on the retaining portion is connected to the body portion by the retaining portion. The plunger element is depressible for disengaging the plunger element from the retaining portion to permit the retaining portion to be moved to a release position wherein a key on the retaining portion is disconnectable from the body portion.
In a first embodiment of the key holder the body portion preferably has a longitudinally extending bore formed in one end thereof and the retaining portion preferably comprises a pin element which is releasably assembled in the bore in the body portion. Further, the body portion preferably has a pair of spaced substantially parallel transversely extending passages therein and the plunger element is preferably of J-shaped configuration and it preferably includes a pair of spaced substantially parallel legs and a connecting portion which extends between the legs. The plunger element is preferably assembled with the body portion so that the legs of the plunger element are received in the transverse passages in the body portion and the plunger element is normally spring biased to a position wherein the second leg thereof is in engagement with the pin element to retain the pin element in the body portion. One end of the first leg of the plunger element is preferably disposed adjacent a first side edge of the body portion so that it is depressible inwardly into the body portion for disengaging the second leg of the plunger element from the pin element. Further, the body portion preferably has a recess formed along an opposite second side edge thereof and the connecting portion is normally received in the recess along the second side edge of the body portion. The pin element preferably has an annular notch formed therein and the second leg of the plunger element is preferably normally received in the notch in the pin element for retaining the pin element in assembled relation with the body portion. The plunger element preferably includes a button portion which projects outwardly slightly from the first side edge of the body portion to enable the plunger element to be more easily depressed to disengage the second leg of the plunger element from the pin element. In addition, the key holder preferably further comprises means for securing at least one additional key to the body portion at a location which is spaced from the pin element.
In a second embodiment of the key holder of the instant invention the retaining portion includes a pin element and a ring element secured to the pin element, the ring element having an open gap formed therein to permit a key to be received on the ring element. In this embodiment, the pin element is received and secured in a longitudinally extending bore in the body portion and it is biased to a first position wherein the body portion obstructs the gap in the ring element to prevent the removal of a key from the ring element. In this embodiment he plunger element normally engages the pin element to retain it in the first position thereof. However, the plunger element is depressible for disengaging it from the pin element to permit the pin element to be moved to a second position wherein the gap in the ring element is unobstructed so that a key can be assembled on or removed from the ring element. In this embodiment the pin element again preferably has a notch formed therein and the plunger element, which is preferably of J-shaped configuration, is engageable with the pin element in the notch to retain the latter in the first position thereof. The legs of the J-shaped plunger element preferably travel in first and second passages which extend in substantially perpendicular relation to the bore in the body portion. Further, the body portion preferably has a recess formed therein along one side edge of the body portion and the connecting portion of the plunger element which extends between first and second legs thereof is preferably receivable in the recess.
In a third embodiment of the key holder of the instant invention the body portion has an open slot formed therein along one peripheral edge thereof and the retaining portion includes a ring element which is releasably received in the slot. In this embodiment a portion of the plunger element passes through the slot and is receivable through the ring element or releasably retaining the ring element on the body portion. However, the plunger element is depressible for removing the ring element from the plunger element and for thereby disconnecting the ring element from the body portion. The plunger element is preferably biased to a position wherein it extends across the slot and the plunger element is preferably of J-shaped configuration, including opposite first and second legs and a connecting portion extending between the legs. In this embodiment the first leg of the J-shaped plunger element is depressible for moving the second leg in the slot in order to disengage the second leg from the ring element. Further, the body portion preferably has a recess formed therein and the connecting portion is preferably receivable in the recess.
It has been found that the key holder of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for retaining keys in assembled relation in a manner which permits one or more of the keys to be quickly and easily disassembled from the key holder when desired. In particular, it has been found that because of the manner in which the plunger element operates to retain the retaining portion in assembled relation with the body portion, the plunger element can be readily and easily depressed to disengage it from the retaining portion so that one or more keys connected to the body portion by the retaining portion can be disconnected from the body portion. It has been further found that because of the manner in which the plunger element is assembled in the body portion, the key holder can be conveniently held in one hand while the plunger element is depressed with a finger or thumb on the same hand to disconnect a key from the body portion. It has been still further found that as a result, one or more keys can be readily and easily disassembled from the key holder or reassembled therewith when desired.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective key holder wherein one or more keys can be readily and easily disassembled from the key holder when desired.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective key holder which permits one or more keys to be disengaged therefrom with a simple manipulation which can be carried out with one hand.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.